


Tho’ it were ten thousand mile

by xuansuo_jade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Holmes Brothers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 他们从未失去过爱人的能力，只是他们爱的人永远只能是个秘密。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 3





	Tho’ it were ten thousand mile

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐BGM:You Raise Me Up--Westlife  
> Attention:年龄差八岁，时间轴紊乱但集中在四个时间段，注意区别；向《故园》致敬；名字来自Robert·Burns的《Red Red Rose》
> 
> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！
> 
> PS：搬家可太累了……

铁皮火车慢慢行进在轨道上，微微的颠簸让Mycroft坐得笔直的身体左右摇晃。他挤在暗色座椅上各色的人群中，身上的西装和手中的雨伞使他像个普通的上班族。窗外闪过褐红色和深绿色的灌木，远景是一片长满高草的牧场，黑白相间的奶牛后退得很慢。Mycroft像是得到预示，突然抬头看去。  
这次出差要求他穿过大半个英国，火车将他带到了平时并不太光临的地方。  
手机响起短信声，在安静的车厢中显得有些吵。Mycroft歉意地一笑，拿出手机看了一眼就放了回去，笑意转为温和又立刻消逝。  
经过牛津郡。——SH

Mycroft已经太久没有见过Sherlock。他们都还年少时虽然不可能如胶似漆，但也不至于日日夜夜远隔万里。现在当他们习惯了离别，也并没有学会彼此思念。只是在适当的时机，适当的条件，他们蛛网般的联想力才会兜住一线关于彼此的闪光。  
牛津和伦敦有多远？兄弟间血脉的联系又能有多近？Mycroft知道他无法想象他家的少年会成长为什么样的人，但总之会是个远超出他想象力所能及的无与伦比令人称奇的人，而这件事他从没告诉过Sherlock。  
也许某一天他会说出来，在他们前行的路终于不再平行的时候。

他下车没入人海，沿着长街走进巷子，手中的雨伞偶尔轻轻画一个圈。他要去见的是谁？他们要谈论的是什么事？人群里不会有任何人知道。而这就是他的工作。他是一只母蜘蛛，吐出的全部丝线都若隐若现，结为一张无形的网。他等待着捕获猎物。  
他的事业才刚刚开始，却已经能看到尽头处的风景。那不是美好的图景——当然也不是很坏。这是个适合他的位置，一个他可以为之付出和运用自我的位置，而这大概就是他选择的全部依据。  
他突然想起为了工作他已经三个年头没有回去过圣诞节了。母亲是个讲究传统的英国女人，但也默默地支撑着他前行，只是会在圣诞节一礼拜后告诉他今年Sherlock也没有回去。每每他都能想象出那闹脾气的小鬼挂着怎样一副骄傲的表情。  
他叹了口气。是的，他该去看看Sherlock了。

他没能去成。这并不是Mycroft的错。他的工作很忙。忙到深夜，只有停下来喝一杯红葡萄酒的时间里，他才能回想一下过去。  
这绝不是最初的分别。在Mycroft去伊顿上学的时候，他们就已经不常见面。家中没有出门送行的习惯，所以Mycroft能记住的只是他的小鬼站在门里绷紧脸的场景。但那么多次Mycroft转身离开，他都没看到过Sherlock流泪或者提前转过身去。他知道，这是Sherlock所能给他的最大的安慰。  
那个时候他也很年轻，尝试着比常人更多地克制自己，Sherlock却成了他的软肋。他从不告诉同学他的弟弟是怎样古灵精怪爱闹脾气让人放心不下，他只在问及时轻描淡写地回答：“是的，我有个弟弟，他叫Sherlock。”  
但他在夜晚的时候给Sherlock写信。他不允许Sherlock回信，威胁说Sherlock你动了钢笔就别指望我再写信给你。这是个多么软弱的威胁，问题是追求新鲜感的Sherlock就吃这一套。他的信也是教学范本式的，格式规整，字迹优美，叙述简介中带着些许学院式的生涩，内容则大多是关切和日常。他克制自己一周只写一封信回家。  
学期结束时他回家，自己都没察觉出归心似箭。当他叩开家门，面对的是个神情恹恹的孩子，比上回见到又长高不少。Sherlock颇为冷淡地一笑，转身进去，为Mycroft留下半开的回家的大门。  
Mycroft笑了，开始习惯的假笑中有着真切的喜悦。他悠然进门，反手将世界隔在屋外。

刚进屋的不满与尴尬在Mycroft走进自己的房间后烟消云散。他放下行李，摘下软帽，这个房间和他离开时一模一样。他坐在了床上，向一直跟在他身后的Sherlock轻轻招手，脸上带着的是孩子Sherlock熟悉的哥哥Mycroft的微笑。  
Sherlock撇了撇嘴，毫不掩饰他对这种表情的不耐烦，但还是走上前去，任由Mycroft打量他。  
他们在彼此不在的时间里各自成长。Sherlock圆润的脸变瘦了，黑色卷发线条很梦幻，烟灰色的眼睛锐利然而清澈。  
Sherlock很快就厌烦了。“得了，Mycroft。多愁善感不是你的风格。”他的声音还是孩子的嗓音。  
“Sherlock，在我回来前你在干什么？”  
Sherlock闭嘴了一会儿，终于在Mycroft太过明白的目光中坦白：“我在研究青蛙的肌肉运作方式……别这么看着我，Mycroft，我可没有用剪刀把它解剖了。”然后他就又闭上嘴，显示他不会告诉Mycroft他是怎么“研究”的。  
Mycroft站起身，将手放在只到他胸口的Sherlock肩上。“如果你再不收拾好，只要五分钟，妈妈就会发现你干了什么。”  
“我知道，Mycroft。”Sherlock尖锐地反驳，转身出去了。

第二天早上Mycroft起床，走到餐桌边看到Sherlock用叉子戳着面包。他很无聊，但瞥都没瞥Mycroft一眼。  
“早上好，Sherlock。”Mycroft打完招呼，坐到桌边开始看报纸。十五岁的少年的脸还太过年轻，不适合思考时沉思的表情。他的头发有些长，黑发落到眼前，能看出公学里那个优雅稳重的Mycroft的影子。  
早晨的时光安宁隽永，Mycroft太久没有过这样的平和。公学里的勾心斗角和装模作样太多，让他常常怀念和Sherlock吃早饭时这种简单的相处。他突然想看一眼Sherlock，抬起头来发现Sherlock正瞪着他——也许只是因为睁大了眼睛。  
他轻轻一笑，收起了报纸。“吃你的早饭，Sherlock。”他拿起了叉子。

假期对于Mycroft来说并不是个放松的时期。他已经学会了像制作钟表一样精密地切割时间，一天被分解成片段，对应着纸上的每一条计划。因此吃完早饭，他就走进书房，将一切扰乱都关在了门外。  
这当然不能阻止Sherlock。孩子存心要来捣乱，蹑手蹑脚地进来刚刚无声地关上门，Mycroft连头都没抬就说道：“坐在那边的椅子上看你的植物学去，Sherlock。”他早就看到了那本没收起来的书，里面的文字细小又学术。  
小Sherlock撇撇嘴爬上了椅子，翻开了他喜欢的那本植物学的百科全书，晦涩的描述只是让他更加津津有味。  
千万束细小的阳光汇成柔和的一片金黄，在红漆木桌上嵌出Mycroft的身影。他书写，阅读，脊背挺直，手指修长。他沐浴在阳光里，好天气让他觉得温暖。有几次他抬起头，发现Sherlock仍在读他的百科全书，安分得让人惊讶。他暗暗放下心来。直到暮色袭来，他抬头，Sherlock不知何时竟溜了出去，像是一种胜利的炫耀。  
他莞尔一笑，起身偷偷伸了个懒腰。

晚饭后他喜欢到花园里的那丛玫瑰边散步。Sherlock不知何时站在玫瑰丛尽头，一脸不高兴地看着Mycroft走过来。Mycroft没问他在这儿干什么，他只是轻轻弯下腰，恶作剧地想把Sherlock抱起来，孩子伸手推开了他。  
Mycroft忍住了笑声，伸手摘下一朵玫瑰，硬刺硌痛了他的手指。他将这支荆棘玫瑰插在了Sherlock胸前的口袋里。  
“妈妈发现了会骂你的，Mycroft。”Sherlock说道，小小的手却虚拢住鲜红的花瓣。  
而Mycroft只是说：“送给你，Sherlock。”

后来Mycroft再次想起那个晚上自己的举动，先想到的总是柔和的月光，然后才是Sherlock清澈的烟灰色眼睛。他不知道自己的行为是因循了哪个原因，但他总觉得自己选择的时间和地点都恰到好处。  
他将一支荆棘玫瑰送给了Sherlock，从此见证了他家的小鬼长成荆棘般锐利亦玫瑰般鲜活美好的年轻生命，在他的人生尚未启程，他的花朵尚未结出骨朵的时候就给予了他某种启示。  
他并不知道Sherlock是否还记得这件事，也许这朵玫瑰还藏在Sherlock记忆宫殿中的某个角落，只是没被翻找出来。他希望Sherlock记得。

他总想着要去牛津看一看Sherlock。可他总也没有时间。二十九岁的他将近而立，还是个优雅年轻的男人，为了自己的前程奔波，挂心着他的弟弟。他并没有那样的神通与时间盯着Sherlock，只有在某些瞬间会依靠回想、观察和更加偶然时依靠直觉了解另一个Holmes的行为和想法。  
事实上Mycroft非常怀念那些他还能告诉Sherlock什么是对与错的时光。长兄如父，许多时间里他对Sherlock的影响比父亲对Sherlock的更大。Mycroft更像父亲，沉稳温和，圆滑深邃；而Sherlock像母亲，聪明锐利，生动鲜活。  
在他们已经习惯了离别和独自成长之后，Mycroft在牛津，Sherlock则刚刚进入中学。他们都是传统教育体系培养出的学生，只是Mycroft学会了在表面的体面下必不可少的手段，Sherlock却成了乖张孤僻的冒险者。  
Mycroft当然知道太过聪明的小Sherlock会怎样惹恼他平庸的老师和同学，但他从未尝试过将Sherlock引上自己走过的这条路。他很清楚他的Sherlock有多聪明，聪明到不该被埋没。而他不会成为那个改变他的罪人。  
学期结束后他见到的Sherlock似乎太过冷漠，眼神警觉，浑身带刺。他还没学会将他受到的伤害好好隐藏，而Mycroft永远也无法解释自己那一瞬的失去理智——他想让所有伤害过Sherlock的人加倍偿还。  
可那也只是一瞬间。他最终只是笑着招招手，像从前无数次那样让Sherlock走到他身前，他才留意到他的少年已经有五英尺四了。  
“听着，Sherlock，你知道什么是演绎法吗？”

他真的没有预见到他的话会将Sherlock引向何方吗？他真的不是因为潜意识的某种认知而下了如此决断吗？Mycroft不知道。他只记得在他娓娓向Sherlock描述这则多半自创小半早已被Sherlock应用的法则时，熟悉的书房里多么温暖。他的少年还没长大，烟灰色的眼睛闪烁着明亮的炉火。  
这样的场景很容易让人联想到神话传说或者童话。他突然领悟到在那些他嗤之以鼻的天真故事中，正是这种熟悉的温暖联想给予它生命力。故事的魅力并不在于它的精妙，而在于听者与说者之间的陪伴关系。  
因此虽然他在讲述的东西与童话或者传说没有任何关系，他仍然感到了久违的平静。

Mycroft想通过演绎法教给Sherlock什么？他从来不确认他的少年是否真正了解。演绎法是一样工具，用于防卫，也用于攻击；但事实上它不是读心，就像Mycroft可以知道Sherlock在想什么，但要了解他的少年唯有通过感知而非理性的分析。  
但他仍对这样工具抱有期待，因为他希望Sherlock可以藉此去懂得别人，先是外表，再及内里。  
他做过太多事都有良苦用心，但他从不说。Sherlock明白吗？他相信他是明白的，也许并不认同。

Mycroft在牛津的岁月里没有任何真正的朋友。他像雾，无处不在却也无法捕捉。他参加了许多学院的传统活动，但更多的时间是在图书馆度过。发黄的纸张上细小的文字，珍藏的羊皮卷上的手抄字体，昏昧的天色落入窗后的暗影，这都是他熟悉的景色。  
他仍在给Sherlock写信，而有时Sherlock会回信给他。这些信风格多变，有的讽刺地模仿古板的学院风，优美的格式里内容尽是乱七八糟的东西；有的像是随手打下的底稿，连成片的字母只能勉强辨认笔迹。但无一例外，它们非常简洁，写的多是关于Sherlock的实验发现和各式的嘲讽，没有开头，没有问候，只有一个缩写名字：S.H.  
但偏偏Mycroft知道Sherlock真正的意思。他会在回信里写这样的话：“做得不错。”“收好你古怪的实验，你不能把霉菌放在家里三个月。”“我最近并不太忙，也许两个星期后会回一次家。”  
那时的Mycroft并不经常回家。虽然每次回家都会毫无例外地看到Sherlock。他的弟弟从不解释，他也不会询问原因。也许他们都明白，只是真相总是最难说出口。  
在漫长的岁月里他们彼此陪伴——尽管只有彼此——纵使远隔万里。

为什么Mycroft会选这条路？为了女王，为了国家，为了他年轻时的雄心壮志。  
也为了保护他最爱的弟弟Sherlock·Holmes不受伤害。  
他毕业的时候已经决定了未来，所以从未有过别的年轻人经历的迷惘徘徊的阶段。在开始这条艰难地前行的路之前，他回到苏塞克斯的家，去享受生命中几乎是最后的安宁时光。  
他又一次看到了他的少年，十四岁，冷傲而又光辉。Sherlock不会再整天跟在他身后走来走去，没事就盯着他看，或者在他做事时存心捣乱。相反，现在Mycroft整天看不到Sherlock，后者不是泡在实验室就是跑去案犯现场围观。  
他多少有些怅然，只是偶尔的叹息只落在报纸后无人知晓的地方。他开始帮母亲修剪那丛荆棘玫瑰，看它们在晨露中绽放。  
某一个Sherlock不在的早上，父亲无声无息地站到他的身后。当他回头看到父亲脸上那温文的笑容时，突然察觉到他们有多相像。  
“你已经决定自己今后的路了，Mycroft？”  
“是的，父亲。”Mycroft优雅地笑起来，他们确实一模一样，“您知道了？”  
“你的母亲会喜欢的。”父亲顿了一会儿，突然上前一步，手搭在Mycroft的肩头，用一种真正的父亲式的语气交付：“这条路很辛苦，Mike，但我很高兴你愿意担负这份责任。这个家庭的重担会落到你的肩头，而你会学会如何做……你看，Sherlock是个多么聪明的孩子，却也太过危险，我和你的母亲一直很担心。你是他的哥哥，从今以后，你要保护好他，这会是你最重要的责任。”  
“我会的，父亲。”Mycroft轻轻颔首，他受到了触动却并未表露。  
“我为你骄傲，Mycroft。你是我的大儿子，我会永远为你骄傲。”说着，男人收回了手。

这份交付与期许有多重，Mycroft在日后才真正体悟。在这些简单的话语里，复杂的情感与思考都被隐瞒，等待着被人拂去封印的尘土。Mycroft将这些话语装进圣物箱，从此封存在心灵深处。他甚至从未回首，只是向前，一步步完成他应做的事。  
也许他的一生就将这么被责任所缚，但他从未有过埋怨和无法忍耐。正如父亲所说，他最重要的责任是这个世上绝无仅有的那个Sherlock·Holmes，他的弟弟，他的少年，他看着一步步成长起来的年轻生命。

后来Sherlock进入牛津。这是两条相同的路，却走出了截然相反的轨迹。Mycroft越来越内敛从容，Sherlock却越来越锋芒外露。Mycroft疲倦，而Sherlock漠视一切。生活的画卷缓缓展开，千篇一律，令人厌烦。  
有时Mycroft会收到一些消息，知道Sherlock的风评不好，或言喜忧参半。他是那么冷漠乖张无人理解，偏偏Mycroft只是轻描淡写地一揭而过。他们都容易感到无聊，只是因为他们都太热爱多彩的生命，才无法容忍平庸。而这种理由永远也不可能说出来。  
大概这就是血脉的联系。他们一个在伦敦，一个在牛津镇，但仍心意相通，这世上只有Holmes才能明白Holmes。

他有多熟悉牛津？在那里他也曾做过哲学的思考，有过迷茫的时刻，也有过突然的了悟。因而他想起越来越孤高冷傲的Sherlock，总会想到牛津镇里那座古老的教堂，教堂前的空地上Sherlock疾步走过，转头的一瞬间惊人地苍白俊美。  
好像一个对视，他们就看穿了彼此。  
Sherlock会沉默地讽刺地微笑，烟灰色的眼里闪烁着话语，像在说：“你是我的父兄，我的师长，却也是我注定要背离的道路。正因为看到你被责任所缚，我才会离经叛道。我从不逃避责任，但我也绝不失去自我。”  
而Mycroft挥了挥手——他不再像以前一样招手叫Sherlock过来，因为这是Sherlock的路，那孩子依赖他的时光已经过去，Sherlock会一个人越走越远。Mycroft也不由地笑起来，兄长式的甚至是父亲式的，像在说：“我的弟弟，我看着你走远。”  
这多少是个没说出来的承诺，承诺他将成为Sherlock的伞、盾与港湾，在任何对方需要的时刻。  
但这个画面并没有发生。

因而Mycroft绝不能说他没有预见到Sherlock后来的路。他一直看着他的少年，像他承诺的那样。  
他们一直隔得很远，生活在离别之中，生活在一个时间下的两个空间，却也生活在一种长期的默契里。在后来Sherlock终于在伦敦成了一名苏格兰场的捣乱者和独一无二的咨询侦探之后，他们也很少见面。Mycroft走到了顶点，机舱、俱乐部和办公室成了他的常驻地。在他升空万里的时候，Sherlock也许正沿着相反的方向飞向波兰或者乌克兰。  
Mycroft发现Anthea热衷于在他的桌上放些剪辑好的关于另一个Holmes的视频，他欣然欣赏后会顺手给他的女助理加些“有趣”的工作。监视器的视角里他的Sherlock有些变了形，但仍然锐利冷傲。这是他慢慢熟悉了的Sherlock的样子，让他骄傲的是他知道这外表下是一颗正直热情的心，而他等待着一个值得的人去发现。

Mycroft想他垂垂老矣的时候，回忆如今会有怎样的感受。但这太多愁善感，不适合Mycroft·Holmes。  
他是Sherlock的父兄，他的师长。而Sherlock是他的弟弟，他的少年。他们从未说出口，因为世人不会理解这种只存在于Holmes之间的相伴和理解。纵使相隔万里，Mycroft仍然明白Sherlock的心意，他们在漫长的岁月里彼此陪伴——只有彼此。

他们从未失去过爱人的能力，只是他们爱的人永远只能是个秘密。  
但那又如何呢？他们确实得到了安慰。还有很多个日子，他们会依旧陪伴彼此。直到所有的流言都不攻自破，直到所有的承诺都付诸实现，直到所有的回忆都柔软泛黄。而生活还在继续。

——Thanks,brother my.

Fin.


End file.
